


Surrender

by misereremolly



Series: Sometimes [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e04 The Butcher's Knife Cares Not for the Lamb's Cry, Explicit Consent, Ficlet, Healing Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misereremolly/pseuds/misereremolly
Summary: Sometimes, some nights, Paul surrendered to him completely."Sometimes" Series - wherein Hugh helps Paul cope with his feelings about the war.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 1x04 – The Butcher’s Knife Cares Not for the Lamb’s Cry

Sometimes, some nights, Paul surrendered to him completely.

The first time it happened, some years ago now, they had reached the end of a difficult day and an exceptionally arduous week. They were lying together in their bed, limbs entangled, Hugh pressing his lips to an exposed throat when suddenly all the brittle tension in the muscles under his fingers dissolved and Paul went limp, impassive, all but unresponsive. 

Hugh remembered scrambling back in alarm; it was so utterly unlike Paul –- always so active in mind, the language of his body like a livewire -- to just lie beneath him so quiet, so still. 

When he looked down, a question on the tip of his tongue, he was stunned to see an intensity of want swirling in the half-lidded eyes gazing up at him, a curve to Paul’s mouth that was welcoming, his body warm and _very_ willing. A murmured assent ( _please, more, yes_ ) hooked into Hugh’s heart and pulled him right back down -- it was all that he needed to hear and somehow also everything he had ever _wanted_ to hear.

That night, Hugh had learned that there would be times –- rare times, but cherished all the more for their uncommonness -- when his love’s brilliant mind just became so overloaded, his spirit so wearied, that he could not bring himself to make one single decision more. And in his longing for closeness during those times, he would lay the depth of his trust totally bare and simply hand over _everything_.

These times happened more frequently now, since the war began.

Amidst these bleak days, they shared nights like tonight as though they were an absolution, and Hugh had the pleasure of having Paul, pale arms flung carelessly above his head, pliant and agreeable to Hugh’s pace, his touch, the direction of his desire. 

Digging his thumbs into the muscles of Paul’s forearms, he dragged them upward to interlace their fingers and was rewarded with a soft murmured sigh as he pressed close; his love was always comforted by the feel of Hugh’s chest bearing down on him. 

Hugh loved these times, needed them, and he moved their bodies together until the arch of Paul’s hips was just so, the rhythm just right, and a hand came up and curved loosely around Hugh’s bicep, quietly telegraphing the pulse of his pleasure with the unconscious press of fingertips on skin.

And when they curled together, sated and silent, their thoughts a little less haunted than before, Hugh knew than he would never be so fatigued that he could not care for his love in this way. For it was a healing for them both.


End file.
